


Hiding Pain Behind Closed Doors (Roman Angst)

by The_small_one_to_rule_them_all



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Blood and Injury, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Being an Idiot, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Crying, Gen, Insecure Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Major Character Injury, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Poison, Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_small_one_to_rule_them_all/pseuds/The_small_one_to_rule_them_all
Summary: Prince!Roman gets hurt on a rescue mission but doesn’t realize it immediately because he’s too busy saving the others. when he does realize, he leaves so they don’t see and he can let out his pain alone behind closed doors.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 9
Kudos: 118





	Hiding Pain Behind Closed Doors (Roman Angst)

Roman winces as he hops up onto his horse and Patton get on behind him. He sees Logan mount behind Virgil who had gotten knocked out by a blow to the head.

They speed off towards the castle and Roman inwardly curses himself for not having taken Virgil as Patton's arm snakes around his middle.

He had felt the sting as the poison arrow had scratched his side, but he didn't think it would be this bad. At this point he has faked wellness for too long. He can't tell them now. Logan would surely scold him into next year, after he was done treating Virgil of course. Roman hisses as the pain in his side grows stronger, just a few more miles. Then they will be at the palace and no one will question him retiring to his room after ensuring that Virgil is in Logan’s care.

Roman’s vision starts to swim and he groans, they are just entering the city, he just needs to hold himself together long enough to get to his room

When they finally reach the palace he trips as he walks up to the palace doors.

“Prince, are you okay?” Patton asks him.

Roman looks at the concerned face of his servant, “Of course, just a bit tired is all. I need to rest.”

“Would you like to have food waiting for you when you wake up, Prince Roman?”

Roman shakes his head, holding back a groan, “Patton you are too sweet. No, I do not know how long I will rest. I do not want you worrying over cold stew if I don't wake until the morning.”

Patton bows his head with a smile, "I understand. Is there anything else you require of me, Prince Roman?”

Roman lays a steadying hand on Patton’s shoulder, “No, but I've told you, I don't need the royal titles. Call me Roman.”

“Okay... Roman.”

Roman removes his hand from the other and turns towards his room, “See you... when I wake.”

Patton frowns after Roman, the prince was normally so cheery after a fight, especially after saving someone. He wonders if it’s because he and Virgil were the one that were saved that it feels different, or if something else threw him off. Well, he can't focus on it for now, Prince Roman needs his sleep, and he should help Logan with Virgil.

Roman closes the door to his room and lets out a pained groan. He stumbles over to his bed, dropping his sash, sword, and shirt on the floor behind him as he goes. He sits and examines his undershirt, it had been torn and there is blood seeping from the wound underneath, starting to soak the undershirt. Roman swears, removing his undershirt to get a closer look.

He hisses as the fabric sticks to his skin as he pulls the shirt away. He looks at the cut. It is worse than he had expected. It is all purple and bruised around the cut and he can see the poison, green and yellow spreading from the cut like cracks in a piece of glass.

Roman groans as another wave of pain hits him. He sighs, seeing his bath was drawn before he got back. He might as well clean this as best he can.

He gets up and walks over to the large basin, grabbing the pitcher next to it. He leans over the basin and dunks the pitcher in, filling it with water. He pours the water over the wound and tries to muffle the scream that nearly escapes him. As he lets go of the basin, his legs fail him. He is falling towards the edge of the basin, then, blackness.

Roman wakes to see Patton dragging him... somewhere. He hopes to his bed. He groans as the pain in his side and the ache from hitting the basin hit him.

“Roman! Are you alive?”

Roman groans in response, the pain fogging his mind.

Patton huffs, “I came in here to see you passed out, having knocked over your bath, just sprawled on the floor!”

Roman grumbles indignantly.

Patton pulls him onto the end of his bed, letting his knees dangle, “No, no, you don't get to have that attitude. You hid that wound from me, the person tasked with your care. It’s obviously poisoned and yes i'm scared, but right now i'm mad Roman. Why didn't you tell me about this?! Why did you lie to me?! Give me words this time Roman, please.”

Roman groans, “I... I didn't think... didn't think it was... that bad.”

Patton scoffs, “You were right about the not thinking part. Honestly Roman! We’re going to have a serious conversation about this later. I called for Logan and he should be here any second.”

Roman tries to sit up, failing, but managing to get Patton’s attention, “No, don't. He.. he can't...”

Patton frowns, “Lie down Roman. You are going to hurt yourself more if you keep pushing yourself like this! I will pin you down myself if I have to.”

The pain suddenly spikes. Roman’s eyes widen and he cries out in pain, clutching his side. He writhes and clutches his teeth.

Logan bursts in, “Roman, I swear, if this is a joke-” Logan stops, staring at the scene before him. Roman is on his bed, writhing and groaning in pain, Patton is bent over him, doing his best to calm him down and failing.

Logan rushes over, “What is happening?”

Patton does his best to calm Roman and answers, “He has a bad cut on his side, it’s poisoned, he’s... he’s been hiding it from us since yesterday.”

Logan swears under his breath and pulls out some towels, a bowl of some liquid which he places a towel in, a few jars and lots of bandages, “Where is it?”

Patton grabs Roman’s arm prying the one he has over his wound away and pinning it down.

Logan immediately pins the arm closest to the wound down and gets close to the cut, inspecting it.

He sighs and releases the arm as Roman calms, the pain fading.

“Roman,” Logan begins softly, “Was this from an arrow?”

Roman nods.

“Okay, I know what this is. Thankfully for you, it is curable. However I cannot say the process is pleasant.”

Roman grimaces.

Logan turns to Patton, “Thank you for having him near the end of the bed. Good planning. Would you please sit above the Prince’s head and get a secure hold on his arms?”

Patton moves and does as asked, pinning one arm under him and holding one in his arms, Roman’s head ends up in Patton’s lap and Patton runs a hand through his hair.

Roman gasps as Logan lightly places his hand next to the wound

Logan grabs the towel he had been soaking in a bowl nearby, “Now Roman, i'm going to clean the wound. This is going to sting.”

The towel touches his side and Roman fights back a scream. He writhes and pulls against Patton’s hold on him. His groans come through clenched teeth and a grimace.

Logan sighs, “I know, Roman. I know, it hurts. But you need to stop moving or I can’t clean it properly.”

It takes all Roman’s willpower to relax himself back into his original position.

Patton whispers soothing things to him holding his hand and encouraging him to squeeze it, encouraging Roman to yell if he needs to.

The towel brushes his side again and Roman lets out a blood-curdling scream. He holds Patton’s hand so tight he fears it might break. Logan runs the towel over it agan and the tears that are on his face barely register as he breaks out into a sweat.

By the time Logan has finished cleaning the wound, Roman is screaming and sobbing. He holds onto Patton’s shaking form as he cries.

Logan sighs, “There, cleaning done. Now I just need to apply the salve and bandages.”

Roman whimpers.

Patton runs a hand through Roman’s hair, trying his best to soothe him..

Roman flinches as Logan lays a steadying hand on his side, above the cut and applies the salve. Roman feels like he might split open. He knows he is crying. He is unaware of the sounds he is making, only knowing that he is breathing too hard and has heart is pounding. He tries to catch his breath as the pain ebbs, he almost succeeds. His breath catches with every inhale. He has no more energy to cry as Logan secures the bandages in place.

Logan packs his things in silence, “I left a draught for you on the table, it’ll help with the pain. I’ll be back tonight.” He utters sharply slamming the door on his way out.

Roman and Patton stay as they were, in silence, until they are both calm. Patton gets up to grab some nightclothes for Roman, since he isn't going anywhere anytime soon.

Patton frowns, “I still don't understand why you would hide something like that from me. Why you would lie to me and say everything was fine when it wasn't?”

Roman sighs, “I didn't think it was that bad.”

“Didn't think it wa- Roman! Do you seriously expect me to believe that? When we got back you looked like you were drunk! You were walking so unsteadily I had considered following you to your quarters to make sure you actually made it back! You were obviously out of it! That’s a worse lie than before!”

Roman sighs, “I didn't really feel it until we were riding back! I thought I was just coming down from the battle rush. I thought it was just some particularly bad bruising!”

Patton folds his arms, “You would've asked Logan for some bruise cream.”

Roman frowns, he knows Patton is right. He is quiet for a while, “Is Virgil okay? He looked like he was in pretty bad shape even before he got knocked out.”

“You do not get to change the conversation on me!” Patton yells throwing the nightclothes at Roman. “You could've died! And if you had, I would’ve thought that was my fault! I was the last one to see you yesterday! I can't believe you would be so selfish as to risk your life like that! And for what, your pride? Honor? What the hell Roman?!”

A wave of guilt washes over the Prince. “I just.... I thought... I wanted to...” Roman starts again and again. He sighs, choosing not to finish his thoughts.

Patton stares at him, face a mix of grief and anger, “I thought you were dead.” he whispers.

“... what?”

“I thought you were dead, Roman!” He yells, “I walk in to see you on the floor not moving, not responding... in a puddle of bloody water.” Patton’s voice is quieter now, shaking, “I thought you had died... that I was too late...” he cries, “If you had just put aside your pride for a minute! If you had just told me something was wrong... I would have helped you. I wouldn't have been upset at you. I wouldn't have judged you or spread rumors or anything.”

“That's not what I was worried about-”

“What was it, then!? Huh, Roman? Why would you do this?!” Patton snaps.

Roman closes his eyes tight, “I didn't want to be a burden. I knew Virgil was in bad shape... I didn't want to distract Logan... I didn't want to... To seem selfish. I didn't think it was that important.”

Patton just stares at him, “And why would it be selfish to ask for help and treatment?”

Roman sighs, “Because... it really doesn’t matter how I am. Who cares how I am? Everyone in this kingdom hates me anyway. They already think i'm just an arrogant prince who puts himself in danger recklessly and is sure to do the same to the kingdom. And they’re probably right! Why would they care if I die? Why should I care? I'm just a burden, and one they hate to carry at that!”

Patton shakes his head, “Roman... that’s not true.”

“Yes it is!” Roman yells, “I know it is! I hear it from my father, from the council, from my fellow knights, even! I've heard them say it a million times! The people of the kingdom are only nice to me because i'm royalty, but I hear the gossip, I know what they're saying. So excuse me if I don't tell you because I know you don't care. Can you really blame me?”

Patton sighs. He approaches Roman, sitting next to him on the bed, “Roman, you’re wrong. I care, I really do. I care so deeply about you.”

“How could you possibly expect me to believe that?” Roman asks. He wants to believe him, desperately wishes he could, but how can he?

“Have I ever lied to you?” Patton asks, searching his face for some hint of belief.

“Never explicitly, but when any kindness feels fake... it’s hard to know.” he shrugs, avoiding Patton’s gaze.

“Roman, listen to me. You are an amazing person. You have the most beautiful singing voice. You are kind to people who you have every right to insult. You are a brilliant fighter. You tell some great jokes, rival only to my own. You say please and thank you to villagers for the simplest things. You listen to children who tell you stories and you encourage them in their creativity. You are passionate about everything you do, and it is beautiful.”

Roman is crying, silent tears falling down his face into the bed, “Thank you.”

“You deserve to know how much people care about you.”

Roman looks at Patton, “I think I'm starting to believe you.”

Patton smiles softly, “Good. Everything I said is real Roman. Don't you ever doubt it.”

“I won’t.”

Patton smiles and helps the royal into his nightclothes, him being unable to even sit up.

“Patton?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you for getting Logan.” Roman says, “I really needed your help today. I don't know what would’ve happened if you hadn't found me.”

Patton sighs, “It was as much for you as it was for me. I couldn't bear it if you died under my care, but your welcome.”

Roman winces as Patton climbs onto the bed and pulls him up onto the bed fully.

“Oh sorry, did I hurt you?” he asks, seeing Roman’s face.

“No, Patton, im fine, but.... I'm sorry. I, I should've told you about the injury. I should've and I didn't and there is no good excuse for why. Please, forgive me Patton. I never meant to put you under so much stress, I never meant to hurt you.”

He sighs, “I forgive you Roman. Just, please, promise me you won't hide something from us like that ever again?”

“I promise.”

Patton smiles, “Good. Now drink the pain reliever Logan left you and get some sleep. You've had a long day, and you've only been awake for a few hours.”


End file.
